In general, a flexible electronic device that features light weight, portability, flexibility, and bendability is convenient to use and widely applicable and therefore has great potential for development. After years of development, some flexible electronic products, such as OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode) display and EPD (Electronic Paper Display), have been commercialized and become profitable.
In the structure of a general flexible display, the display panel is fabricated on a flexible substrate while other components for controlling the display panel are fabricated on a printed circuit board (PCB). The flexible substrate and the printed circuit board are connected through a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB). Although the flexible substrate has favorable flexibility, the printed circuit board is not flexible and cannot be bent. As a result, the degree of freedom of bending ways of the flexible electronic device are limited. Moreover, the junction between the flexible printed circuit board and the printed circuit board and the junction between the flexible printed circuit board and the flexible substrate have relatively weak structures. Thus, how to enhance the structural strength and improve the degree of freedom of bending ways of the flexible electronic device is an important issue that needs to be addressed in this field.